Lucy's past
by the road to the stars
Summary: Lucy Hearfillia disappeared from her wedding 5 years ago. Then 5 years later, she was found(by accident) by Natsu, her best friend. He takes Lucy to Rogue, her husband, but rogue notices something strange about Lucy. What happened to Lucy in those 5 years? Is she the same or did she change? And what happens when she disappears again?
1. The beginning

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I do though.

Lucy's POV

I was walking in the forest, trying to find shelter when suddenly a burst of fire scorched me. When I got up, I saw a boy with pink or as some people say salmon colored hair. A few seconds later, I snapped right back to my senses and summoned 2 out of my 12 celestial spirits, Aquarius and Leo. The guy with the pink hair must have been in shock because after the Great Games and the dragons and future Rouge, there were only 10 celestial wizards left. I took that as a chance to do a combined move on him, but doing it takes up more than half of my energy and I was already hurt so my energy was all gone. After that move was finished, I practically fainted.

When I woke up, I started panicking. I didn't know where I was and what if someone decided to kidnap me because I was a celestial wizard? I sat up and looked around. Wow, this place was huge! Then the door opened and in came the salmon hair guy I was fighting back in the forest. "Who are you? And where am I?" I asked with a panicky voice. He chuckled and said," I'm Natsu and you are at fairy Tail Academy."

"Where or what is Fairy Tail Academy?"

"Fairy Tail is where all different kind of magic using wizards go to learn, get jobs, and improve their magic. And you can also live in the dorms" Natsu explained.

When he mentioned the word jobs and dorms, it sparked my interest." When can I join the academy?" I asked. "Right now. You can join Fairy Tail." Natsu replied with a huge smirk on his face.

I think hearing those just made my day. Not only I can earn money and live in the dorms, I can finally put all my keys to use.

"Where do I join?"

"I'll take you there myself since you'll probably get lost."

"That's just plain rude." I mumbled

A few minutes later, we stopped in front of a grand building almost 3 stories tall. As i was studying the building and everything around it, i didn't notice Natsu speak into a speaker.

"what is your name by the way?"

"Lucy Heartfillia is my name." I said

"Wait. Is Lucy really your name?" Natsu asked suspiciously

"Yes, my name is Lucy Heartfillia, and as far as I can remember, I use to be in Sabertooth."

"What happened to you Lucy?" Natsu whispered, his voice breaking a little

When I heard Natsu's voice breaking, somehow it made my heart ache. But I guess he got over it because he looked at me and said in a cold but hurt voice," we're here Lucy. Let's go see master Makarov."

We walked into the huge building and went to Master's office. The silence was extremely annoying and was starting to get under my skin. But lucky we arrived at Master's office before I couldn't take it any more.

" Gramps? Are you there? We have a new who wants to enroll.''

" Ah, Natsu, come and bring the new student with you." a voice said from behind the closed door

Natsu opened the door and silently told me to come into the office

There, behind the huge oak desk, sat a old man." Hello, sir. My name is Lucy Heartfillia and I would like to join Fairy Tail Academy." I said politely.

" Lucy! Is that really you?! Do you know how worried we all were?! Natsu! Go take her to Rouge. He'll be so happy to see Lucy." Makarov said.

"Master, Lucy has amnesia." Natsu said barely in a whisper.

"Oh, Ok, but still bring her to Rouge, and tell about her condition." Makarov said sternly.

Natsu simply nodded and dragged me to the school's private train station and said," Lucy don't lie and tell me everything you remember. As much as you can please."

" Okay, I remember that my name is Lucy Heartfillia. I am 19 yrs. old. My best friends are Levy Mcgarden and something Dragoneel. Oh, and my boyfriend is Rouge. That's all I can remember." I explained.

The look on Natsu's face a mix between happiness and sadness.

"okay, good we're going to go visit Rouge okay? You have to be emotionally and physically prepared." He warned.

"Ok"

We got on a train that leads to Rouge's house and 2 hours later, we were at his front gate.

Natsu told me to ring the bell. I hesitated for a moment and then decided to ring the bell.

The big oak door opened and standing in the doorway was a guy about 5'9, dark longish hair some covering an eye,and

was wearing a toga like shirt.

He looked at me and asked," Lucy? Is that really you?"

"Rogue, I..."


	2. Zeref

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I do though.

Lucy's POV

"Rogue, I'm sorry." i said.

I tried to take my eyes off him, but I just couldn't. Every time I look at his eyes, there is this sad and happy feeling. I wanted to run up and hug him, but I was afraid that I would do something wrong because he looks really fragile now.

Rogue's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. Before i opened my door, i thought it was Sting and Lector trying to cheer me up. But no, it wasn't Sting. It was Lucy and Natsu. "Rogue I'm sorry." Lucy suddenly said.

It felt good hearing Lucy's sweet, soft voice again. I guess my emotions took over because I suddenly walked up to Lucy and hugged her. I felt her stiffen for a moment, but then relaxed and hugged me back. I pulled back after we hugged for a good measure of maybe 10 minutes. "Lucy, where were you for the past 5 years? We were suppose to get married on December 31. But you disappeared right before the wedding. Why did you leave Lucy? Did I do something wrong? Or do you not love me anymore?" I asked, this time my tears were starting to fall.

Lucy's POV

When Rogue was hugging me, I had a huge flashback.

**-FLASHBACK-****  
><strong>

**It was my wedding day.**

**I was looking into a full length mirror and Levy, Juvia, and Erza was standing next to me wowing at my Vera Wang wedding dress." I can't believe you're actually getting married to Rogue! I wish Gajeel will propose to me.' Levy squealed. Gajeel was Levy's long time boyfriend who was very cold to others."Juvia wishes Lucy good luck during her wedding."Juvia said dreamily, " I wish Gray-sama could ask me to marry him." i smiled and said,"Don't worry guys. Time decides your fate guys." I turned to Erza who was sharpening her blade out of all places." What about you Erza? How are things with you and Jellal?" I asked curiously.**

**"Oh, we are getting married on January 25. He proposed to me last night." she said without looking up.**

**"WHAT!" We all shrieked.**

**"That's amazing! I thought Jellal wasn't gonna do it until you die! He's such a loser when it comes to marriage talk and stuff." I said, laughing.**

**"Erza's actually getting married? unbelievable." Juvia said while shaking her head.  
><strong>

**"OMG." Levy said wide eyed.**

**Then there was a knock on the door." It's me, Lisanna. The wedding is about to start. Come on you guys." I was closest to the door and when I walked out the door, Lisanna wasn't there. Instead, there was this big shadow. At first I thought it was one of Rogue's, but the presence of it felt wrong and evil. It started coming forward and then it took me to some place and before I fainted.**

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Then Rogue looked at me and started asking me some questions. I didn't hear any of the questions ex the last one, "Do you still love me Lucy?" Rogue asked quietly with the warming presence of his shadows floating around him.

I thought for a moment then looked at him straight into his red fierce eyes and said,"Yes. I still do love you even though I only remember that we were going to be married on December 31. But, yes, I still love you." I said with a real smile.

"Thank you Lucy for coming back." Rogue whispered.

Rogue's POV

After Lucy said those words, I felt like a huge weight being lifted off my shoulder.

" Lucy, how about you go inside, find your room, and get some sleep?"

She nodded and went inside.

Then i turned to Natsu, who was napping in the tall oak tree. "Natsu Dragneel wake up!" i yelled.

He sighed and said "What do you want to know Rogue?" he said sleepily.

"Everything." I growled.

"Fine. So yesterday, I was walking through the Fiore Forest when i heard someone coming. i didn't know who it was, so I did my roar of the fire dragon. I thought she was going to be knocked out, but surprisingly she was still standing but a little scorched though. And then she call two spirits! She did a move and then she well, fainted probably because I scorched her and if i didn't do the roar, she could have still been standing. I was nice enough to take her to a guest room in the academy. Then she went to see master Makarov and then he sent us here." Natsu explained.

"Wait, did you just say that Lucy can call 2 spirits at the same time?" I asked surprisingly.

"Yes. Are you deaf or something? They also did a joint attack." Natsu said half asleep.

That was really, really weird. The Lucy I knew couldn't call 2 spirits at once. And she would have to use up all her magic power if she did. Some thing wasn't right.

Lucy's POV

From the window, I could see Rogue and Natsu talking. I felt a little faint, so i decided to close my eyes. hen I did, a flashback came to me.

-**flashback-**

**It was on a hill with lots of Sakura trees.**

**I was watching the sunset when someone walked up behind me and whispered," Will you marry me Lucy?"**

**I turned around and Rogue was standing behind me with a diamond ring. I looked at the ring and tears started forming around my eyes. I looked up and said with fat, drops of happy tears," Okay, I marry you baka." **

**Rogue took the ring form the box and slipped it onto my ring finger and said," Thank you Lucy." Then he planted a deep, passionate kiss on my lips. I kissed him back and a few minutes later, we both pulled back with goofy grins on our faces.**

**-end of flashback-**

When the flashback ended, i noticed that i was crying and had a huge headache. I walked away from the window and headed for the bed but before I got to the bed, I fainted.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I then noticed that I wasn't I the same room again. All i saw was a desk, two chairs, and a dim light hanging from something. I pinched myself, thinking that it was just a dream, but the pinch hurts so I knew that it wasn't a dream.

When i looked at the desk again, there was a guy sitting in a chair. Of course, I didn't know who he is and how he got there, so I simply screamed, but no sound came out."Welcome back Lucy Heartfillia, descendant of Acnologia and Zeref." someone said from the shadows.

"who or what are you?" I asked.

"I'm Zeref." The voice said. Then I felt a dark presence next to me. When i looked to my side, I saw a guy wearing a long, white toga on top of a high collar gold trimmed red and black robe who looks a little older then Rogue.

" Since you are the descendant of Acnologia and me with our blood running through you, Acnologia Can teach you black Dragon Slayer magic and then I can teach you Black Arts and living and death magic." Zeref explained

"How am I related to you and Acnologia? Why do I need to learn those types of magic? And how old are you? Do you have something to with that shadow on my wedding day?" I asked.

"I don't know how you are related to us and you have the power and heart to control it if you learn and you can also save the world. I am over 400 years old. The shadow was suppose to take you to me, but I guess there was a glitch sorry." He answered.

"YOU MADE ME MISS MY WEDDING FOR SOMETHING STUPID! HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME MISS THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY OF MY LIFE!" I screamed, my voice breaking a little. I was on the verge of my tears falling. Then I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I started sobbing. When I looked at Zeref, he was shaking and his eyebrow was twitching like crazy. Even without him telling me, I could tell that he can not handle people crying.

His face was so funny I stop crying and started laughing." Oh my god! did you see you face? It was twitching like crazy!" i said in between laughs. I finally stop laughing and said with a straight face, " Can the magic Acnologia and you use beat every other type of dragon slayer magic?"

"Yes." Zeref said while his face was still red from embarrassment.

I grinned evilly, thinking that if I was able to master the Black dragon slayer art, I would have the chance of beating Natsu, Rogue, Gajeel, Sting, Laxus, And Wendy.

" Okay, I'll do it! But I will not use it to take over the world!" I said.

"Okay. How many people are you planning to tell? Because Acnologia and I are not supposed to be exposed to the world." Zeref said seriously with a stern face.

I thought about it for a moment and said," Well, I'll tell Rogue and Natsu."

" Okay, but you have to tell them to cross their hearts and don't tell a single soul."

"Okay, oh and how long will I have to train and where?"

" You will in and train on a secluded island called Tenrou Island. You will be training for 4 years, 2 with me and 2 with Acnologia" He explained.

"2 years away from them right after I reunited with them? I don't know. they'll be heartbroken all over." I said.

" I'll do it. Can I go and pack and tell them?"

" Yes, but I'll have to come with you to teleport you to the island where Acnologia is waiting."

"Okay."

The then my vision started getting blurry. Before I knew it, I was back in the same room. I looked at the clock to see how my minutes or hours had passed, but surprisingly, the time was still the same as before. I remembered that Zeref was there, so I took a random suitcase and started throwing clothes in there.

When I was done, I was going to go tell them, but I knew they were going to ask questions so I wrote a note and placed it on the dining table. I turned to Zeref and said, " Okay, I'm ready."

He opened a blue portal and mentioned me to go in. "I'm sorry Rogue, Natsu. But this will help you guys." I said before walking into the portal.


	3. The Mansion

Thxs for the review!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail I wish I do though.<p>

Rogue's POV

After I was talking to Natsu, I went inside to check on Lucy.

"Lucy?"yelled. No answer. She must still be asleep I thought to myself. When I looked at the clock it says 6:30 pm.

I decided to get started on dinner. While I was walking into the kitchen, I noticed an envelope on the dining table that has Natsu's name and my name on it. Since it had both of our names on it, I decided to open it with him. I walked to the front door to see if Natsu was still sleeping by the tree. Lucky for me, he was still there sleeping. I walked over to him and said," Natsu, wake up. There's an envelope for both of us."No answer. I rolled my eyes and tried again." Natsu, if you wake up I'll make you dinner."

He sat up and mumbled," fine. I'm awake. Hurry up and opened the envelope already." I torn off the seal and took out the letter that was inside it and started reading.

" Dear Rogue and Natsu,

This is Lucy. I decided to write it in a letter instead of telling you because I don't want to see you guys getting hurt again.

When you guys were talking, I went to another place (i don't know where so don't ask.) There I meet Zeref. you guys remember him or heard of him right? So anyway, I found out that I was the last remaining descendant of Zeref and the use to-be a human but now a dragon Acnologia. Zeref is completely different from before. He and Acnologia offered to teach me black arts, living magic, death magic, and dragon slayer magic( i might not learn that one and I don't know what type of dragon magic.) I will be on a secluded island and will stay there for 4 years. Please do not worry about me. But you guys can not tell anyone about the existence of Zeref and Acnologia. If you do, I or they or all of us will kill you he he. So please just go on with your lives. I promise that no matter how long it take for me to learn, I will come back to you guys. I'm sorry.

Love, Lucy

P.S. I got my memories back.

After reading the letter, I mumbled,"No, This is't true. No. Why Lucy?" the tears falling," Why are you making me suffer again?" I turned to Natsu to see how he was taking it in. His face was blank but tears were falling fast.

"Why Lucy? Why?" Natsu muttered.

Natsu's POV

I was in shock after Rogue finished reading the letter. I couldn't believe that Lucy was related to the deadliest wizard of all and the dragon king, Acnologia. I looked up to the sky and said,"why Lucy?" But I was most hurt when she didn't tell us in person, face to face. I would have understood easier. "Rogue, maybe this is good for all of us." I said, trying to talk some sense into the heartbroken Rogue. "Maybe you are right. How about we continue living pur lives and trust Lucy's words." Rogue said grimly.

Lucy, hurry up. I can't stand seeing Rogue all miserable. I sliently prayed.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's such a short chapter. I'll make longer chapters next time<p>

Oh and please leave a review(if you can)

Thank you!


	4. Acnologia, the kid

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy Tail

* * *

><p>chapter 4<p>

Lucy's POV

When I opened my eyes, I was in a dim room. I quietly got up and searched for the light switch. Instead of finding the light switch, I found the doorknob. I was extremely curious and wanted to explore. I tried turning the knob, but it won't move. I sighed and thought, what will be Natsu and Rogue's reaction? I became deeper i thought, and didn't even notice the door open and Zeref walking in.

"Lucy? Are you up?" Zeref asked suddenly.

Since I didn't know he was there, I screamed super loud. I took my slipper and threw it at him for protection. Bit when I realized that it was just Zeref, I relaxed.

"So Lucy, are you ready for your training?"Zeref asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I guess, but can you turn one the light? It's really dark in here." I said, half asleep.

"No. the Light will only turn on when you are fully awake." I groaned and then slapped myself so I can fully wake up. When I did, the lights automatically turned on.

"Wow." was all I can say.

"Anyway, now is 6:30am. You have to be ready and downstairs wearing comfortable clothing at 7:00am got it?" Zeref said. I nodded and was about to say something but he was gone. I sighed and looked around the room. It was very spacious and there was a huge bathroom connected to it. I there was also a huge walk in closet. I went to the walk in closet and looked for some sort of clothing. surprisingly, all my clothes were there and some new one of my choice.

"I never knew Zeref likes to go shopping." I murmured under my breath.

"He doesn't. I did all the shopping." A voice said behind me. I turned around and screamed so loud that probably dead people in Hell could heard me.

There standing in the doorway was a girl with short silver hair. "Hi, my name is Yukino. I'm Zeref's well, housekeeper. do you need any help choosing something to wear for your training?" She asked politely.

" I, uh, what is the weather like here?" I asked.

Yukino thought for a moment and said," Well, it's mostly cold during the years, but it's really hot in July. Right now is December, the coldest month, so you should wear a pair of sweats, a long sleeve, a light jacket and sturdy boots. You will be walking and moving a lot, so you might want to go to the hiking/snow boots section."

I was really, really impressed. She knew the weather so well it was like she controled it! I looked at her with a grateful expression on my face and said,"Thank you so much! For sure I won't be sweating from being over dressed or freezing from wearing to less." She smiled and simply nodded. Wow, Zeref sure has nice maids or housekeepers. I thought to myself. I took what I needed and got dressed.15 minutes later, I was done dressing and went out of my room. I looked around, but all I saw was a long dark hallway.

I called out,"Zeref? Yukino? Anyone?"

I sighed and sat down,waiting for someone to come and find me. After waiting for what seems like eternity, Zeref popped up in front of me. I was happy, but he was pissed, very pissed.

"Lucy, you just failed your first test." I said grimly.

I shot up, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"What! You never told me I had a test!" I cried out in frustration.

"Fine. You can redo the test, but it will be different, so be ready AND aware of your surroundings ."

He clapped his hands and then hallway immediately lit up. I sighed, thinking how was I going to survive the next 3 years.

"Let's eat." Then he led me down the hallway, throughout a series of hallways and then finally a huge dining room big enough to fit everyone from Fairy Tail AND Sabertooth. I stood at the doorway in shock and amazement, never thought that Zeref was that rich. No, he's not rich, he's bloody rich.

_**AN: Sorry if the timeskip below is huge. If i wrote it all out, it would've bore u to death so... Yeah and sorry!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip, end of two years. now Acnologia's turn!<strong>

Lucy's POV

I felt stronger, more aware of my surroundings after the two years of training with Zeref. And I was still very shocked that I past most of his so called "surprise tests". Today was my last free day before I had to train with Acnologia. I took out my new Samsung Galaxy s5 and popped in my ear buds. I fell asleep listening to music.

I woke up to the shaking from Yukino, Zeref's longtime housekeeper and my best friend. She, like me, is a celestial wizard.

"Wake up Lucy-sama." Yukino urged. "Acnologia is here. He is very, very, eager to meet you." When Yukino mentioned Achnologia's name, I sprung up. I hit my head on the headboard. I winch, feeling a bruise starting to form. But I remembered Zeref's lessons and constant reminders, When you feel small pain, push it aside and focus on the important things.

I bit my lips, feeling the homesickness, missing Frosch, Happy, Rogue, and my Fairy Tail friends.

I felt like I was on the verge of tears, but I reminded myself that the sooner I get this done, I can go back to my friends and family. I sat up and went to freshen up.

20 minutes later, I was ready to meet Acnologia. Yukino led me to the outside patio. Before leading me inside, Yukino pulled me inside and told me something." So Acnologia is my let's just say, boyfriend. And he can be a little crazy. Even Zeref can't control him. So I want you to be the end of the two years to control him."

Then she pulled me outside before I could , sitting in a chair was Zeref, his head in his hand. Then I looked up, at the mini stage. There, standing right in the center of the stage, was a dude about 27 - 29 and had jet black hair with electric blue streaks, a black blue shirt, a no sleeve jacket, multiple silver buckle belts, black jeans, and black boots. Then I noticed a black fairy tail tattoo on his right shoulder with out the sleeve. When he saw Yukino, he grinned and smoothly jumped down from the stage.

He skipped, literally _skipped _to Yukino and gave her a bear hug. She shyly hugged him back, not breaking apart for what seemed like eternity. Then Acnologia noticed me and frowned.

"Why is she dressed like _that_?" He said.

I looked down at what I was wearing today. It was a Totoro shirt with a black hoodie and a pair of pink sweats.

I smirked and said,"So?"

Then blue flames erupted around him.

"Oh, you want to play it that way? Bring it on then." i said, before I erupted into electric purple falmes.

* * *

><p>Yeah! I FINALLY updated it!<p>

Tell me what u think!


	5. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy Tail

* * *

><p>chapter 5<p>

Lucy's POV

I produced a flame ball and chucked it at him. surprisingly, he was able to catch it and even and it to his own flames, causing it to grow bigger and change colors. I gasped, never fighting someone this strong. But I knew not to give up, so I continued. When he wasn't paying attention, I used a special move to throw him off track.

Most people would've died from that thing, but instead, he simply dodged it and threw a move that Natsu and Rogue usually does.

I was no match for that move and collapsed from it. I was certain that Zeref was going to give me a lecture about it later on. But I got up after a few seconds. Acnologia was running around screaming," Oh my fucking god! I didn't kill did I? Ahhhh! Yukino's going to kill me!" Then Yukino reached out and slapped him across the face. I couldn't help it but laugh at what Yukino did.

"Oh my god! This is the funniest thing I ever saw!" Before bursting into happy tears. Zeref walked over to Acnologia and whispered something to him that made Acnologia's face.

"You are best friend with Natsu and Sting and Rogue is your husband? And you know Wendy and Gajeel? Oh my fudging god! Let's make this training shorter so I can meet them!" I was very shocked at Acnologia's attitude. He was like a 6-year-old. But I heard that when it came to fighting, he could knock out Fiore's army without moving! Of course those were rumors not true, right?

Acnologia walked over to me and out his hand. I cautiously took it.

"Hi! My name is Acnologia, but you can call me Nogi! I hope we will be good friends,Lucy Heartfillia, last descendant of the King of Dragons. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

I stared at him with mixed emotions on my face. The emotions were mostly shock.

"You are the all mighty Acnologia ever human bean is afraid of?" He nodded, a grinned. I took Zeref by the arm and dragged him outside.

"What the hell! You never told me that he was dating Yukino and acted like a child!" He grinned at me, amused.

"I was going to at first, but I thought it would be funny not to." He chuckled. I glared at him, trying to drill holes through his heart, fail.

"So here is the schedule that Nogi prepared for you. He is considering to cut it one year, so you can go home." I nodded and headed back to my room, tired from all the excitement today.

_next morning, 6:00_

"Lucy! Wakey-Wakey!" Nogi said, pulling the covers off. I groaned, and threw a pillow at him.

"What the hell! Why are you waking me up so early?! You... argh!" mumbled. He sat on my bed and said,

"If you don't get up in five minutes, I will kill Rogue, Natsu, Wendy, and everyone who is important to you." I thought he was kidding at first, but when I saw the look on his face, I knew that he will do it without hesitating.

Was that how Acnologia really was? A heartless, ruthless killer? I got up and changed. Exactly five minutes later, I met Nogi outside.

He was already doing warm-ups, while I was tying my shoe. Then Nogi sat down next to me and said,

"The truth is, I'm not going to teach you. That was what Zeref and you wanted, right? But I can't. I'm still a kid at heart, sometimes a ruthless killer if someone does the unforgivable. So I will cut down your training to a week and I'll just teach you everything I can."

I nodded, unsure how I should react to this.

"So let's start of by meditating. When you are battling or fighting someone or thing, you cannot lose focus. Keep your mind on your target. Never let it wander off."

I closed my eyes, trying to mediate. But my mind soon wandered off, thinking about my celestial spirits. Then, out of nowhere, a flame was hovering in front of my face. I screamed and fell on my back.

"Lucy! Stop letting your mind wander! If you do that one more time, I will burn you!"

"Fine, fine, fine." I mumbled, annoyed at the heat oozing out from the fireball. He grinned and sat back down next to me, closing his eyes once more.

I did the same, trying to focus my mind on one thing. But again, I failed. This time, the fireball was closer to my face and bigger.

Dammit, Nogi!" He glared at me then said,

"Lucy, what is bothering you? You should know that there is no point in hiding anything from mean."

"Well, it's about my celestial spirits. What will I do after the training has ended with them?" I asked, relieved that I had finally got that off my shoulder.

For a moment, Nogi was actually stuck. Then he regained composure ans said, no stuttered," W-well, y-you can um, maybe, a-ask them about it?" I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. It was hilarious seeing Nogi stutter.

" Whatever, anyway now that I got that off my shoulders, I think I can focus better." He nodded then sat down next to me.

That was how the training went for the rest of the month. On the last month of training, Zeref came out to the grass, Nogi in tow. They both had tears streaming down their faces. Little did I know that I will soon.

"Lucy, your training is over. I will come and check up on you sometimes. Your stuff is at your room at Rogue's house."I nodded, crying like crazy. Then I fell asleep, unaware of what caused it.

I woke up on a soft pink bed, with light pouring in from the window. I got up and smelt bacon and eggs. Slowly I tip-toed down stairs, makimg my way into the kitchen. Sure enough, Rogue was at the stove, making breakfast. I tip-toed up to Rogue, Then threw a fire ball at him.

"What the hell?!" He turned around then saw me.

"Lucy?!"


End file.
